Te ame y te amare
by Sasukita Uchiha
Summary: One-shot sasusaku es una historia corta triste y a la vez linda, espero sea de su agrado entren y lean y me dan su opinión. advertencia: para mayores de 13 años. la historia original de este fic es MIO.


¿Por qué?, ¿Por que soy tan estúpido?.

Después de volver a la aldea de nuevo, todo fue aparentemente normal, pero… No fue así, ya que soy un cobarde, un tonto que no sabe valorar lo que tiene. Yo... Sé que… La trato casi como si fuera una basura, haciéndole creer al mundo que no soporto su sola presencia, que es un maldito estorbo en mi vida pero aun así… Ella sigue sonriéndome tan dulcemente que yo.. ¡Yo no lo soporte más!, Esos hermosos ojos verdes me hipnotizan, su cuerpo delicado me enloquece, su toque me estremece y su sonrisa me hace ver el cielo más azul y hermoso que cualquiera podría apreciar en un día claro.

Nunca he tenido el valor de demostrar mis sentimientos pero...

—Sasuke-kun.

Ahí está de nuevo con esa dulce voz y esa cálida sonrisa.

—¿Que quieres sakura?.

—¿Estás bien?.

—Si.. No molestes.

—Oh está bien.. Lo siento.—Baja la mirada.

¡Demonios!, Como odio ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos, ¡porque soy tan idiota!.

—Sasuke-kun..

—¿Ahora qué?.—Dijo fastidiado.

—Es que yo... Pues emm...

—Hola chicos.—Saluda el peligris que acaba de llegar.

—Hola Kakashi-sensei.—Saluda cálidamente la pelirosa.

—Sasuke mira, como Sakura no tiene casa ahora y no tiene donde quedarse estábamos pensando que podría quedarse en la tuya.—Decia sonriente Kakashi y Sakura bajaba la cabeza apenada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?.

—El está en una misión con el equipo 10, Sasuke se buen amigo y deja a Sakura que se quede en tu casa unos dias.. Además no creo que te moleste mucho.—Miraba de reojo al pelinegro mientras este le dedicaba una mirada matadora por lo que acababa de decir su sensei.

—Hmp.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, entre normalmente seguido por mi molestia que se le veía totalmente apenada ya que tenía la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp, duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No, no Sasuke-kun yo no deberia...

—Solo hazlo no discutas molestia.

—Está bien...

Ya era media noche y no podía dormir, maldito sofá tan incomodo tsk y esa molestia en mi cama, me encamine a mi habitación abrí despacio la puerta y me acerque a la cama donde estaba profundamente dormida mi hermosa molestia, se veía realmente inocente y preciosa, acerque lentamente mi mano a ella para quitar unos mechones rosas que cubrían su angelical rostro, mis ojos se posaron minutos sobre ella, no dejaba de observarla como si fuera a morir si dejaba de hacerlo, de pronto vi como sus ojos verdes comenzaban a abrirse para observarme con extrañeza.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Sucede algo?.—La pelirosa se sentó en la cama.

—No.

—¿Entonces?.

—¡Nada Sakura duerme si!.—El azabache iba a salir disparado de la habitación pero tropezó y cayó sobre Sakura.

—S-Sasuke-kun...

Levante mi cabeza y la mire fijamente que bella estaba, sonrojada mirándome y yo.. No pude aguantar un minuto más...

—Sakura.. Yo... Yo...

La bese, al fin pude probar sus labios y eran tan dulces... Yo quería algo mas, aunque me avergonzara de admitirlo y decir no he hecho esto nunca, esta noche quiero hundirme en el cuerpo de una bella mujer.

La bese con mas ferocidad, con mis manos temblorosas le arrebate de sus prendas, ella entendió el mensaje e hizo lo mismo conmigo, la mire y me sonroje aunque suene tonto nunca había visto una mujer desnuda y verla a ella, me hacía ver maravillado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nos acariciamos explorando todo nuestro cuerpo y después... No hubo rincón de su cuerpo que yo no haya besado. Llego el momento, ambos estábamos nerviosos, la penetre, comencé a embestirla, era algo tan placentero y a la vez tan hermoso,

Sus gemidos llegaban a mi oído como la canción mas dulce que jamás haya escuchado, quería sentirla más y la embestí con mas fiereza y rapidez, sin darme cuentas unos cuantos gemidos salieron de mi boca hasta al haber sentido que ella apretaba mas mi pene y gimió muy fuerte mi nombre, no aguante mas y gemí de la misma forma el suyo.

Pasaron los días y yo no volví a dirigirle la palabra, siempre trate de evitarla lo más posible que fuera.

—Sasuke-kun me voy a una misión.

—Adiós.

—¿Por que no me hablas desde lo que paso esa noche?.

—No tiene importancia.

—Ya veo.—Sonrio tristemente y comenzó a irse.

—¡Sakura espera!.

—¿Eh?.

—No voy a olvidar nunca esa noche, porque la primera vez que hice el amor fue contigo Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo al igual que yo, después me dedico la sonrisa más dulce que jamás me haya dado, la mire con un extraño brillo en mis ojos, solo segundos bastaron para que ella supiera lo que le quise decir con esa mirada y me volvió a sonreír de la misma forma para después salir corriendo ya que tenía que irse.

Pasaron dos días después de que se marcho, pero ojala ese día no hubiera llegado nunca...

—¿Que pasa abuela? díganos para que nos llamo.—Dijo Naruto ya impaciente.

La Hokage se le veía triste, tenía la mirada perdida, algo dentro de mi me decía que algo horrible paso y así fue…

—Chicos, La misión que le asigne a Sakura junto con otro escuadrón fallo... Sakura...

—¿Que le paso?.

—¡Que paso con Sakura-chan dígalo!.

—Lo siento mucho... Sakura Murió.

Naruto quedo en shock al igual que yo y Kakashi, el mundo se me cayó encima, Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar, Kakashi volteo con tristeza su rostro a un lado, yo salí corriendo de la oficina pero mis piernas no me dieron mas, mi cuerpo temblaba caí de rodillas al suelo frente a la gente que pasaba por ahí, no me importo nada en ese momento y comencé a llorar amargamente preguntándome una y otra vez... ¿Por qué?.

Y aquí estamos, el cielo esta gris, combina perfecto con nuestra ropa negra, mientras estamos en el cementerio despidiendo a la que un día fue mi luz y mi alma.

Ahí estaba frente a mí una tumba en el piso que decía, **Sakura Haruno**...

Las personas comenzaban a irse una por una, hasta que quedamos a solas, me eche a la tierra y volví a llorar como si ya fuera lo único que me quedaba en la vida.

Pasaron los días yo no comía, no dormía, no vivía...

Estaba muerto en vida, ya no tenía sentido seguir sin esa dulce sonrisa, mis lágrimas ya se desgastaron ya no salía una sola más...

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo, la gente me miraba con lastima y pena, ¿Ya que me importaba que me vieran así?, Ya no me importaba nada. Mis ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que ella me devolvió ahora no tenían ni una pisca de vida, volví otra vez frente a esa lapida plateada que decía al nombre del amor de mi vida, me arrodille frente a ella y la acaricie, esta vez no tiene sentido luchar pues ya me lo han quitado todo, ya no quiero vivir mas... Saque un kunai de mi estuche y lo pase por mi garganta cortándola lo mas que mi mano podía, sentía como la sangre bajaba y recorría mi cuello hasta mi pecho, los parpados me pesaban apreté el pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano y cerré lentamente mis ojos y caí en la tumba de mi amada y así fue, como mi vida termino.

La noticia recorrió toda la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha se suicido en un cementerio frente a la tumba de la que se decía era su amada.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun.

Esa voz… Es… Es ella, esta frente a mí sonriéndome dulcemente de nuevo, al fin estoy de nuevo contigo mi flor de cerezo.

—Sakura...

Tome su mano y me fui con ella mientras sonreíamos.

* * *

—Parece que la amaste mucho… Teme ahora estas con ella.

Naruto sonrió tristemente frente a las lapidas plateadas que se encontraban frente a él, ahora al lado de la tumba de **Sakura Haruno**... Yacía la tumba de **Sasuke Uchiha**...

Abajo de su nombre estaba escrito lo mismo que decía el papel que llevaba Sasuke en su mano el día en que murió.

**Sakura te ame y te amare... Por siempre... **


End file.
